


i could be everything to you (i'd be nothing at all)

by kittenhwa



Series: bunjoong [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunny Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cages, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Drugging, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: The bunny is sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed."What do you want to do?" Seonghwa murmurs into Yunho's neck, mouth hot against his skin."Well," Yunho begins, and Seonghwa shivers at the low rumble of his voice. He jerks his chin at the small form curled under the blanket. "He's not waking up, no matter what. So we can do whatever we want, really."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: bunjoong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	i could be everything to you (i'd be nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindiangiwro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindiangiwro/gifts).



> hi! thanks for stopping to read the notes.
> 
> as in the first fic in this series, this au is one in which hybrids have no rights. pets are bought and owned by masters, and therefore there are some bad consent practices. because proper consent cannot be given since hongjoong is the possession of his master, the dubious consent tag has been included. 
> 
> there is drugging in this story; it's mentioned that it was a topic discussed between hongjoong and yunho, and it genuinely has been discussed between the two. however, considering the world this is set in, it's all a little iffy. please proceed with caution. 
> 
> please feel free to go to the previous fic in the series for a slightly more in detail explanation of the world in which this fic exists!! let me know if i should add any tags too!!!
> 
> [here's the bunny joong is based on](https://ibb.co/ctspbKZ)
> 
> this is for a, who is a gift and a blessing and a wonderful support and excellent friend and all around incredible person. hope u enjoy this~
> 
> thank you as always to x!!! 
> 
> title from baek yerin's song 'bunny'. a bit on the nose, maybe, but its a lovely song!!
> 
> rambling over; enjoy!!!

"Bunny."

Master's voice is gentle, coaxing him out of his sleep sweetly, kindly. Hongjoong rubs at his eyes, lips smacking as he tries to rouse himself. Fingers curl through the bars of his cage, and then his master's face is right in front of Hongjoong's own.

"Wake up, bun," he murmurs, and Hongjoong stifles a yawn, pushing himself up onto his hands so he can kneel the way he's meant to. It's still dark out, and his master hasn't turned on any of the lights in their home.

By the time he's kneeling, Hongjoong is almost fully awake, feeling more alert. He blinks at his master's face in the dim glow from his little nightlight, plugged into the wall so Hongjoong doesn't get scared in the dark. It's in the shape of a crescent moon, two stars on either side of it, and it shines a gentle blue light into the space.

"You wanna sleep in the big bed tonight?" his master's question is an extremely rare one, and Hongjoong's heart stutters in his chest, his excitement growing. He nods, lop ears flopping about with the motion, and his master smiles sweetly. Hongjoong sees the shine of his teeth, and his tail shudders in excitement and fear when they're all he can focus on. "Okay, then."

The cage is unlocked with a few metal clangs, the padlock opened by the key his master keeps on him at all times. Hongjoong crawls out, only stumbling a tiny bit when his still sleep heavy limbs try to fold underneath him. His master is patient, thankfully, and his hand sinks into Hongjoong's hair when he's out of the cage completely, warm and heavy as it lays on his head. Pushing up into the touch, Hongjoong hums, eyelids fluttering as his master's fingers tighten, pulling for one brief second. The pain lights up through him pleasantly, and Hongjoong makes a small noise.

"You're allowed to stand," his voice still gentle as his master gives him permission, and master’s hand slips out of Hongjoong's hair as he gets to his feet. He sleeps naked, always has, and there's a bit of a chill in the hardwood as he pads along barefoot behind master down the hallway.

They don't go to the bedroom, but Hongjoong is far past questioning his owner. He's never concerned himself much what's happening, not since he came into master's care; he trusts his owner. Everything that happens to him happens because master wants the very best for him. He knows this, believes it with all his being. 

The light is on in the bathroom, and his master leads him towards it. The tile is even colder on his feet, but Hongjoong just steps into the bright room obediently. Master doesn't close the door behind them, just stops in front of the sink and picks something small up off the vanity.

"Take these," he instructs, and Hongjoong holds his hand out, palm up, for his master to drop the four identical pills into his hand. It's not rare for master to give him supplements like this, vitamins and iron pills, things that help him stay strong and healthy. There is no part of him that fears this, even for a moment.

His master is even gracious enough to give him a small cup of water to help swallow them with. Hongjoong blinks up at his owner and feels a rush of fluttery feelings sweep through him. He's certain this is what love is.

The pills are small, and they slide down his throat easily with the water to help. Once he's done with them, he places the cup back in his master's hand, and waits as master sets it aside. Hongjoong steps to the left to let his master move forward, and follows him out of the bathroom.

With the bathroom light off, the hallway is very dark. Hongjoong can see pretty well in the dark, having been spliced with a prey animal, but that doesn't mean he likes it, and he scurries to stay close to his master in the big dark empty hallway. There is light glowing from downstairs, the golden warmth dimming into the darkness of the second floor, and Hongjoong wonders as they pass if his master forgot to turn off the living room lamp again.

The bedroom is dark as well, and Hongjoong can't read analog clocks but he knows numbers, and the ones on his master's phone say it's just after 10pm when it lights up with a message or something of the like as Hongjoong stands by the door.

"You can come up," his master says once he's slid under the covers on the huge bed. It's a california king, apparently, but Hongjoong isn’t allowed to know about politics, so he doesn't know if that's something good or not. It's  _ big _ , though, and Hongjoong has to pull himself up using the covers and his meager upper body strength to wriggle onto the bed. 

Once he's on the mattress, he hugs a throw pillow to his chest. He knows he's not to get under the covers, that bunnies can keep themselves warm enough on their own, but his master hands him a fluffy pink blanket once Hongjoong's settled himself by the foot of the bed.

"You go straight to sleep, okay bun?" master's voice sounds a little bit hazy, like he's speaking from far away. Hongjoong nods, blinking slowly as he admires the sight of his master undoing the buttons of his shirt, his pretty fingers deft with the little buttons that Hongjoong always has trouble with. He doesn't look at Hongjoong again, but he doesn't mind; he's very drowsy, sleep pulling at his eyelids, and it's easy to nuzzle into the pillow and blanket and let himself rest, warm and safe.

***

Whenever Yunho kisses him, Seonghwa feels like he's being fed chocolate.

Warm and sweet, Yunho's mouth is always gentle against his own, their movements slow and methodical, like both of them are trying to learn the other inside and out. Their pace is always measured, and Yunho's hands always stay above the belt.

He's a gentleman, and Seonghwa can't help but smile every time he thinks of him, thinks of the time they've spent together. It's only been a few dates (plus the train station setup, but neither of them count that as a date), but Seonghwa can see himself falling fast for Yunho.

Tonight they'd gone out to dinner at a small restaurant nearby to an estate that is open to the public. They'd had good wine and good food, flirted shamelessly, kissed against Seonghwa's car, and then taken a walk on the estate. Their hands brushing as they conversed, Yunho had led them towards a lesser known path, and at it’s end they'd emerged from it onto the road once more. Night had fallen for good by then, and when they got back to the car, Yunho had asked Seonghwa to come to his for a drink.

"The bunny's been asleep for a while," he'd promised, and Seonghwa had taken it to mean that they'd be alone, uninterrupted. The thought had sent his breath stuttering through his chest as they settled in the car, and then Yunho had continued. "I'll wake him and then we can have our fun with him. Does that suit you?"

Seonghwa felt his heart leap. "Of course," he'd assured Yunho, leaning over the center console to kiss him. With Yunho's hand warm on his cheek, Seonghwa had wondered what fun they'd be having with the tiny rabbit.

The drive home was quick and quiet, and Yunho really did get them drinks, just as he'd promised. When he'd stood, Seonghwa had made to follow, but Yunho had pressed him back into the couch again, telling him to wait a few minutes as he handled things upstairs. Warm with the alcohol, Seonghwa strained his ears to listen in on what Yunho meant, but couldn't hear anything more than the quiet footsteps on the hardwood.

It took no more than ten minutes, and then Yunho had called to him from upstairs, which had led to where he is now, in Yunho's lap as the bunny sleeps soundly at the foot of the bed.

"What do you want to do?" Seonghwa murmurs into Yunho's neck, mouth hot against his skin, and Yunho's hands slide around his waist to grab his ass. It makes them both groan, and Seonghwa marvels at how the pet hasn't even twitched in his sleep.

"Well," Yunho begins, and Seonghwa shivers at the low rumble of his voice. He jerks his chin at the small form curled under the blanket. "He's not waking up, no matter what. So we can do whatever we want, really."

The bolt of heat that sends through Seonghwa is immediate, and his reaction is pulled from deep within. He jerks in Yunho's arms, turned on beyond belief, and their next kiss is messy and desperate, wanting with no direction.

"Want his mouth," Seonghwa pushes the words into Yunho's mouth along with his tongue. "Want to watch you fuck him. Want to mess him up."

Yunho's answering noise is more of a growl, and Seonghwa moves back with a laugh when Yunho surges forward, like it's the best idea anyone's ever had.

"Yes," Yunho agrees, and then they're both smiling into the kiss. Yunho is strong enough to lift Seonghwa off his lap and deposit him on the bed beside him, and then he's standing, reaching into the bedside table for the lube. He's all long lines in his nice slacks and undershirt, and Seonghwa wants to touch every part of him.

They have other plans, though, and they share a smile when Yunho grabs the blanket and yanks it off the bunny in one swift motion.

He really is tiny, seems even smaller as he curls into a little ball, trying to keep warm without the blanket. Seonghwa can't keep his eyes off him, and Yunho doesn't stop him when he reaches out to touch his long bunny ear. It's soft, and Seonghwa hums as he rubs his thumb back and forth over it.

"You can pull," Yunho suggests, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug when Seonghwa looks up at him. "He won't wake up, and it's fun to see him twitch when he's in pain."

Seonghwa swallows hard, looking back down at the rabbit boy beneath him, and then he's curling a hand around the brown ear and yanking. As Yunho had promised, the little body jerks under their gazes, and Hongjoong makes a little face like he's hurting, but doesn't rouse. His eyelashes, long and pretty against his soft cheeks, don't even flutter.

"Is he always like this?" Seonghwa sits back on his heels, hand moving to trail his fingers down his back. Yunho's big hands look like they fit perfectly on Hongjoong's skin as he rolls him onto his stomach, and Seonghwa joins him in groping the little bunny as he sleeps peacefully.

"I gave him something to keep him down," voice still low with arousal, Yunho lubes up two fingers and pushes them right into his pet's ass with no further buildup. "We've talked about it before, he doesn't mind." His eyes flash with something mean when he lifts them to lock their gazes together, making Seonghwa's stomach warm pleasantly. "He always says thank you in the morning."

Hongjoong's tail is fluffy and adorable, and Seonghwa runs his fingers through it as he watches Yunho open the bunny up on his capable fingers. When he gets up to four, Seonghwa swallows thickly, mouth dry, and tugs on the tail to see what it does.

"He tightens up when you do that," Yunho remarks, sounding affected, and then they're kissing again, mouths open and hot against each other. "Next time we'll keep him awake, so you can listen to how pretty he sounds."

"Mmm," Seonghwa hums, kissing down Yunho's jaw. "I got a taste of it at the station."

"He was shy," pulling his fingers free, Yunho rears back, pulling his shirt off and undoing his slacks to undress. Seonghwa follows suit, pulling offhis clothes and setting them neatly on the chaise by the window in the corner of the room. When he turns back to the bed, Yunho is staring at him greedily, and Seonghwa lets himself be pulled in close against his big warm body.

"You're beautiful," Seonghwa's heart flutters at the words, and Yunho's big hands fit so nice against his waist. He thinks he could love this for a very, very long time. Their kiss is still hot and heady, but it's gentler. Yunho is giving him care and love and Seonghwa wants to melt into it. 

On the bed, the rabbit snuffles into the comforter where his head has been smushed. He doesn’t wake, just as Yunho had promised, but they’re both distracted now, staring down at the small form arranged without a care like a cloth doll on the bed. 

“I want you,” the confession is murmured into the warm skin under Yunho’s jaw, followed by a sweet kiss. Seonghwa is coaxed up into a real kiss, and Yunho’s hands hold on tight as their mouths slide against each other. 

“Then let’s not stall anymore,” is what he says, and Seonghwa feels his chest flutter with excitement. Yunho keeps kissing him as he gets up onto the bed, only drawing away once Seonghwa has settled on his knees on the bed, mostly in front of Hongjoong’s head. 

“Gotta move him,” Seonghwa says, half to himself, and Yunho gives him an approving look as he grabs one of the bunny’s legs and tosses it aside so he has more room to fuck him. Seonghwa grabs a handful of the soft brown hair between the long lop ears, and yanks hard enough that he’s sure he’s tearing some strands out. The bunny still doesn’t wake, however, just twitches a tiny bit in one of his legs, and Seonghwa drops his head back down onto the mattress once it’s in a better position. 

Seonghwa’s in no rush to get off, so he curls a hand around his cock and strokes himself slowly as he watches Yunho slick up his big dick. He’s hard, has been hard since he’d worked Hongjoong open on his fingers, and when he fits the head of his cock to the bunny’s hole, Seonghwa inhales sharply. Yunho looks up to meet his eyes, and Seonghwa blushes when he’s caught craning his neck to watch Yunho sink his cock into his pet. 

The slide in is slow, but not because Yunho is being careful. He’s got just enough lube on his cock so it doesn’t drag, but the prep had been quick and only borne of necessity. Seonghwa wonders, as he watches Yunho pull his hips back to immediately start his thrusts, if he’s used the rabbit without prepping him beforehand. 

“You should take his mouth,” Seonghwa drags his eyes back up to meet Yunho’s when he speaks. His voice is low and even, like he’s exerting no effort to use the little body beneath him, and it lights something dark and hot in Seonghwa’s stomach. 

“I will,” he agrees, and tilts his head, leaning back against one hand as the other works at his own cock. He knows he looks good like this, long and folded prettily, and Yunho drinks in the sight of him happily as he fucks into the bunny. “I’m happy just watching right now, though.” He lets his eyelids droop, and his gaze sweeps down Yunho’s body, over the pet between them, and then back up to Yunho’s face. “You look good.”

Yunho seems to like the compliment, his grip on Hongjoong’s hips tightening. The rabbit still hasn’t moved or made any sound beyond his stuttered breathing as he’s fucked hard, and Seonghwa is a little fascinated by it. His hand is gentle when he leans in closer to tuck the bunny’s ear out of his face so they can both see him better, and gives it a sharp tug while he’s at it. Yunho’s reaction is immediate, his deep groan sending shivers through Seonghwa when the little rabbit clenches around the cock inside of him. 

He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was happy to watch, and he’s sure he could get himself off to anything involving Yunho, but as Yunho’s thrusts strengthen and Hongjoong is jolted up the bed messily towards him, Seonghwa finds himself staring at where the pet’s mouth is hanging open, some drool leaking out onto the comforter. 

It takes a particularly hard fuck of Yunho’s hips to shove Hongjoong so close to Seonghwa that one of the the droopy brown lop ears brushes against his knee. Hard, precome dripping from the head of his cock, Seonghwa shifts onto his knees and grabs a handful of the bunny’s hair.

The rabbit doesn’t stir besides a quick scrunch of his pretty little nose when Seonghwa pulls his head up, keeping it hovered at the height of his dick. 

“If you move his arms,” Yunho starts, just as Seonghwa reaches down to adjust Hongjoong’s arms so they’re folded under his chest. It’s not enough to support him at the height Seonghwa wants, but when he sits back on his heels and pulls the rabbit’s head forward just as Yunho forces his cock in deep, their joint effort moving Hongjoong into a better position, the difference is noticeable. 

Pushing three fingers into the bunny’s mouth makes him gag, his soft little body seizing up as he chokes, and Seonghwa’s fingers are quickly soaked in drool. Hongjoong doesn’t react beyond the instinctive response of something pushing roughly into his throat, still limp and asleep between Seonghwa and Yunho. Eyes intent, Seonghwa smears the thick drool over the rabbit’s lips and chin, making him messy and slick so he’s a nice wet hole for him to fuck.

When he looks up to meet Yunho’s gaze, he finds his eyes met with a heavy stare. Approval dances across his face, and Seonghwa hums around a smile as he pushes the pet’s mouth down over his dick. 

With both of them working little bunny’s body between them, everything feels headier. Seonghwa manages to get into a good rhythm in tandem with Yunho’s thrusts, and when they lean over the pet’s prone, unconscious form to kiss, the contact is hot, desperate, and excited. One of Yunho’s hands lifts to grab a handful of Seonghwa’s hair at the back of his head, not too hard but enough to keep him in place, and the smile that curls through their kiss is mean and adoring all at once. 

“Close,” Seonghwa pants, the word swallowed by Yunho’s answering groan. He’s fucking into Hongjoong’s mouth faster, the rough, wet sounds of the bunny’s throat heightening everything even further. His wrist is getting tired, though, the weight of the rabbit’s head enough to make him want to let go. Frustrated, Seonghwa draws away from Yunho, and with his free hand, he grabs both of the bunny’s ears. 

“Fuck,” Yunho grunts, but Seonghwa adjusts his grip so it’s further down, closer to the base of the ears. Like this, it’s easier to hold his head up, and Seonghwa snaps his hips forward quick, using the warm damp hole to get himself off. Yunho’s voice is low and pleased when he goads him along. “Come for me, Seonghwa.”

He does. Dumping his load into the pet’s mouth is satisfying, and he watches the body beneath him try to parse what it’s supposed to do. Most of his cum pools on the bunny’s tongue when Seonghwa pulls out, and it slides down his throat when his head is tilted back by the hand still wrapped tight around his soft ears. 

“He’s fucking tight,” voice strained, Yunho fucks in a few more times, hands bruising on Hongjoong’s waist, before he comes as well. Seonghwa watches his face as he rides out his orgasm, and then he’s dropping the pet’s head to the mattress and crawling forward to press up against Yunho for a kiss, who wraps an arm around Seonghwa’s waist to draw him in even closer. 

It’s a comedown kiss, warm and pleasant as their breathing steadies in tandem, and then Yunho is nipping at Seonghwa’s bottom lip and asking if he’d like a shower. It’s easy to agree, of course, and Yunho sends him into the bathroom first so he can handle the bunny, who is still sleeping peacefully, covered and filled with their cum. It warms Seonghwa as he takes one last greedy look before padding down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Yunho joins him in the shower shortly after, and they kiss under the warm spray, taking turns rubbing expensive soaps into each other’s skin. When they get out, Yunho dries Seonghwa’s hair for him affectionately, and Seonghwa is blushing up to the tips of his ears when he emerges from under the towel. Leading him back to the bedroom, Yunho doesn’t even spare a glance towards the room with three locks on it, and Seonghwa, stupidly, selfishly, needlessly, finds himself a little pleased at being Yunho’s sole focus again. 

“Stay,” the word makes Seonghwa shiver as he’s being wrapped into a soft robe, and once he’s bundled up, he turns and kisses Yunho again.

“Of course,” he agrees, and Yunho holds him against his chest as they fall asleep together, sated and content. 

***

Hongjoong wakes slowly. 

It takes him a long time to be able to keep his eyes open, unconsciousness still dragging him down. He’s warm, and as he forces himself to wake up properly, he remembers that his master had let him sleep on the big bed last night. The memory makes him smile and hum, and he tugs the blanket master had given him up under his chin and snuggles into the soft mattress.

When he finally forces his eyes open, though, he sees the metal bars of his cage. 

Confusion courses through him, followed by dread. Had he done something wrong in the night to be put back here? Was he a nuisance to his master? Have his privileges been revoked? 

Sitting up is difficult, but he makes himself do it, and squints up at the curtains, which are slightly parted to let in a sliver of light too bright to be from the early morning. Fear curls around his lungs, and Hongjoong has to remind himself that if he were really in trouble, there would be boards over the windows and the overhead light would be on, like last time. 

The panic subsides as Hongjoong makes himself breathe in and out slowly, twisting the end of his soft ear between his fingers to release the anxious tension. He feels sticky between his legs and on his face, and he strains his hearing to see if he can pick out anything in particular. 

A voice, downstairs. It’s familiar; his master. Calm slowly sinks into his bloodstream, and Hongjoong wonders if he’s with company that doesn’t want bunnies around, and that’s why he’s been put back in his cage. He glances over to the curtains, and deduces that the light must be from a midday sun, too bright for the morning but still visible, so it’s not evening. Swallowing hard, he keeps breathing, reminds himself that his master will protect him, always. 

He moves sluggishly as he pushes himself up, poking his fingers through the bars to tug the shirt and briefs that have been laid out beside his cage. They slip in easily, thin and light and small, and Hongjoong contorts himself as best he knows how to dress himself. He wants his master to be pleased with him when he comes back upstairs, whenever that may be. As he settles back on his knees, his stomach twists with hunger, and he hushes it. 

He’s not sure how long he waits. He doesn’t think about these things, because he knows that he’s not been put in master’s life to worry and wonder and think very much at all. He stays on his knees and ignores the ache in his jaw and the base of his ears, doesn’t think about the stickiness between his thighs. Instead of wondering what’s going on, what’s happened, he repeats his training over and over, the rhythm of the rules he knows better than anything sending him into an almost meditative state. 

He’s focused on what he’s reciting in his head, but he doesn’t miss it when footsteps approach the staircase, and then begin to climb. It’s the cadence of his master’s steps, and Hongjoong shifts a little on his knees, excitement shuddering through him and making his tail twitch. He’s trying not to get his hopes up, in case his master isn’t going to come and collect him at all, but when the footsteps stop in front of his door, he lets himself perk up, his heart beating hard. 

The door handle turns, and in steps his master. Hongjoong beams up at him, loving how he looks in his weekend clothes, simple sweatpants and a light blue sweater. He looks comfortable and warm and Hongjoong wants to go to him, wants to be held in his lap. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” master says, and fear lances through Hongjoong for a moment, until his master’s mouth quirks up in a little smile. Calming his heart as his master walks over to open the curtains fully, Hongjoong follows him with his eyes. “It’s a lovely day. Such a pity that you’ve wasted half of it in the dark.”

Swallowing hard, Hongjoong nods, bowing his head. “I’m sorry, master,” the apology is genuine. “I was wrong to oversleep. Please do with me as you see fit.”

There is a moment of silence as his master stares down at him, and Hongjoong wonders what punishments he’s considering. He mentally crosses his fingers that it won’t be the cross, but his master shows him mercy by crouching to unlock his cage. 

His arms and legs are still stiff and heavy, but he crawls out and settles on his knees as he’s been taught to. He keeps his head bowed, but his master still runs his hand through his hair gently. 

“Let’s go downstairs,” he says, and Hongjoong follows behind him on his hands and knees. He’s aching a little bit, but he puts it aside, excited to be with his master, even if some form of punishment appears to be in the cards for him. Their home is bright and lovely, the sun streaming in through the kitchen windows, and Hongjoong lets himself relax as they pause at the bottom of the stairs.

“This way,” his master guides him with gentle words, and Hongjoong is forever grateful. Right now, he’s leading them down the hallway to the conservatory, and Hongjoong’s nose scrunches as he realizes there’s an unfamiliar scent in their home. He’s not afraid, never is when his master is around, but his trepidation rises as the scent becomes stronger. 

“Hello, love,” a somewhat familiar voice speaks, and it startles Hongjoong enough to make him stumble a little. His master sends him a frown, and Hongjoong’s heart sinks at having disappointed him again. He lowers his gaze and follows him into the sunny room, the plants making everything bright and warm. His master drops onto the couch pushed back against the wall, and Hongjoong comes to settle in front of the sofa. His eyes are still down, but he can see another pair of socked feet beside his master’s.

“Dearest,” his master hums the word into a kiss, and Hongjoong blinks, eyes widening even as he keeps his gaze on the tiled floor. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

A snap of fingers, and the familiar voice speaks again. “Eyes up, pet,” it says, and Hongjoong obeys, lifting his gaze to the man curled up on the sofa with his master. It’s the man from the train station, and Hongjoong blinks up at him. Why is he here? The man - Seonghwa, if Hongjoong’s memory is right - tilts his head at Hongjoong, and pouts at him. “Do you remember me?”

“Yes, sir,” Hongjoong nods, hands clasped in his lap. He bows all the way down, forehead to the floor respectfully. He knows how he is to treat the men who share his master’s company, his bed. “It’s an honour.”

“Mmm,” Seonghwa hums, sounding pleased. “He’s doing well, isn’t he?”

“Well enough,” master’s voice is distracted, and Hongjoong feels the cool of the tile sink into his forehead. “What do you suggest we do?”

Seonghwa hums again, pensive, and Hongjoong closes his eyes where they can’t see, breathes. He trusts his master with everything; he will be alright.

When he speaks again, Seonghwa’s voice sounds teasing, threatening. “I have some ideas.”

  
  



End file.
